War And Class
by Time of change
Summary: After an alien accident involving the Avengers, the government imposes a document on Callum to tell UN when the next alien attack will be this shifts two teams team cap who believes Callum should continue to save the world from an alien attack. Team ironman believes that Callum should report every alien attack on earth. Plus Doctor Who Spin-off Class
1. Chapter 1

Defender of time and space. This is Doctor Who and the Avengers story, but this set before the Avengers and before the Age of Ultron. Callum is 20 in this story and is set in 2014 so before he meets the Avengers and this story will be about he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and seen his first Infinite Stone.

Plus Captain America Civil war and the Doctor who series 10 will be in this story as well as well as Doctor Strange.

It was a long day for Callum he meets a strange man called the Doctor he was a mad scientist and a time travel called the Doctor. Callum was studying the time machine more closely as well, it's a big and massive and incredible as well.

"Right then Callum hold on tight we going to a place I've never been to before and I know you've never been there either" said the Doctor.

"Ok might I ask we were are going please because you want me to trust you and I can't because you call yourself the Doctor of what?" Said Callum.

The Doctor pulled a lever on the Tardis control and Callum looked at the Aline with some suspicion because he never could consider the Doctor a friend before. The Doctor pointed at the door. Wondering what on earth he wanted to do.

"Right you go outside the door tell me if it's safe or not beside you human you can take a punch or two" said the Doctor.

"But what if someone try's to kill me!" Said Callum.

The Doctor pushed Callum out of the door slamming it shut. Callum saw a massive city filled different life forms, then he turned to see the blue box gone. "Great" thought Callum now what.

"Hello there, can you tell me where I Sam please my friends just ditched me" said Callum.

"Might I ask who is your friend?" Said the big blue man.

"The Doctor we've only just started traveling together in a blue box, but now he's gone and ditched me here charming fellow" said Callum.

"Well, welcome to Xandar my friend if you want any help there's a shop down there where you can find a man called Broker. He can help with things, " said the blue man.

"Well, thanks you sir, I'll be sure to check that out then I'll kill my new best friend" said Callum.

Callum made his way threw the crowed place he found a water fountain which was nice to see then he saw a giant tree and taking raccoon so he went to the shop and found a human being at "at last" he thought.

"We had a deal bro!" Said the man.

Callum wanted to say hello, but he could not find the words to say hello.

"Can I help you young man, or you are just going to stand there

Looking at me?" Said the man.

"Now I am looking for something I am stuck on this planet, I am wondering if you can help me that would be great" said Callum.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Said the green girl.

"Well said now if you don't mind, I am going to look for someone who might be able to help me find the Doctor" said Callum.

"What you know that man! He owes me 100Units you tell him he still owes me" said the man.

"Well, I am sorry, but I am not his debut collector go find him yourself" said Callum.

"What happened in the shop?" Said the green girl.

"This guy back out on a deal, there's one thing I hate is a man who can keep his honor Peter Quill. But people call me Star-Lord" said Peter.

"You look like a man who has borne of an honor, " said the green girl.

"Well, I've had that said about me, but I never thought I had that" said Peter.

The green girl kicked Peter in the chest. Grabbing the orb as well he decided to run after her Callum ran after them as well. This was not what he had in mind.

"Fool you've should have learned," said the green girl.

"Well, that's the thing about me one of my issues" said Peter.

The green flew into the air and crashing into the water. Peter tossed the orb looking smug that he won the fight Calum was pointing at Peter about the giant tree man putting the bag over him. Callum grabbed the orb looking at the metal object, it was huge and had strange markings on it, then the green girl kicked him in the chest. Callum was sent flying into the ground, knocking him out.

Callum found himself being scanned he knows that he was in deep trouble.

Meanwhile, in deep space Thanos called Ronan because his partnership was in trouble and the Doctor was in sight as well.

"Listen to me Thanos, you know of Gamora plans for the orb and you knew that the Doctor friend is here as well the only thing I ask if you is take this matter seriously" said Ronan.

"The only thing I don't take seriously is your boy your politics bore me and now you alienated my favorite daughter Gamora. I'll honor our agreement if you bring me the orb if you come back empty handed. I'll bathe the stalls in your blood," said Thanos.

"Thanks dad seems fair this one fight you can't win" said Nebula.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter the nest chapter is coming up this is Callum back story to how he joined the Doctor and entered the MCU as well plus I will be handing camoes to Ant-Man and Spider-Man and the Black Panther as well to a prologue to Civil War as well hope everyone had a brilliant New Years as well.


	2. Prison

As Callum was being pushed threw the prison, he knows that he was in deep trouble even though he didn't do anything wrong. Collum was walking behind Peter the man who meets on Xandar, and the green girl who he didn't bother to ask for her name.

"So what's the deal with the orb. Why are you guys fighting over it? I said Callum.

"I don't know, but it's worth something to her; I know for certain," said Peter.

"I have no words for a thief," said the green women.

They walked for a bit further on they pushed by guards with guns. Callum felt very uncomfortable with people with a gun, and that's saying something when he has been shot at by people with guns threw out history.

"I am Groot," said the tree man.

"So what I don't really care about you anyway," said Callum.

"You've been very lucky that you didn't get your ass kicked by Peter Quill anyway besides the green girl saved your life," said the raccoon.

"Well, don't worry, I've had a lot of people trying to kill me threw out time and space, and I am not going to be threatened by a talking raccoon!" I said Callum.

"Halt what's a raccoon?" It said rocket.

"What's a raccoon, it's what you are stupid," said Peter.

"So question. Why did you two fights over the orb because I am guessing it's worth something?" I said Callum.

"I was not given the orb to Ronan; I was betraying him. I have an agreement to sell it to a third party" said the green girl.

"Interesting betraying your master now can I ask for your name, please?" Said Callum.

"Gamora," said Gamora to Callum.

They walked to be processed some more the prison was not as safe for humans because it was filled with criminals who have committed murder burglary and many other crimes as well. People started chucking things at Gamora, who just brushed off.

"Well, what can I say she has a rep," said the Rocket.

"They will protect her, right?" It said Peter.

"They are here to stop us escaping; they don't care about what happens to us on the inside," said the Rocket.

"Check out the new meet I wonder what it would taste like?" It said the big blue man.

"Ok, let's get one thing absolutely clear that's our booty if you want to get him; you're going to have to get to us or more accurately we go threw you!" said rocket.

"I am with them,"said Peter.

"Ok is everyone following the story so far?" Said Callum.

Most of the Avengers were not sure if the story was true on Wanda looked at her children as well as her friends well. Hill looked stunned by the story so far.

"Now I am completely lost ok so can you start from the top if you can?" It said Rhody.

"Steve you've been listening to the story right?" Said Callum.

"Nope, I was lost when you were taken into prison that was it, I am afraid of my friend," said Steve"

"Unbelievable," said Calum.

"So please continue with the story thou, I am very interested," said Tony.

"Were you listening Tony or just fading in and out?" Said Callum.

"I was listening so there're a giant tree and green girl, and a man named Peter and a raccoon named Rocket, please continue," said Tony

"Right then I will now. Where was I? said Callum.

Callum was inside his cell people were placed together in a heap then Callum heard screams. He saw people dragging Gamora away Callum went into action. He was joined by Peter and Rocket.

"consider this your death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy!" said the man with the blade.

"don't you dare!" said a blue man.

"acceptable Callum listens to me all right if you're with the Doctor, please don't get yourself killed by doing something stupid!" Said Peter.

"Her life is not yours to take Ronan killed my wife and daughter, and I will take one of his own families," said the blue man.

"here I made the knife to be more shaper for you" said the man.

Gamora used fighting skills Callum was very impressed by the way she handed herself. Now if she can get her to help him find the Doctor.

"I am no family to Ronan nor Thanos, I am your only hope in stopping him," said Gamora.

"Women your words mean nothing to me!" said Drax.

"Wait till stop if killing Ronan is your big goal in life, then consider this Gamora betrayed Ronan, which means he's coming for which means you get to do this," said Peter he placed his fingers on throat.

"Why would I place my finger on his throat?" It said Drax.

"What no that's a symbol for you to slice his throat," said Peter.

"Yes and you would be doing the Galaxy a massive favor by killing him," said Callum.

"Why should I listen to you a kid?" said Drax.

"Because I travel with a man named the Doctor and trust me he will be very cross with you because you are going to kill her and she under the Doctor protection. And have you ever read the story's about the Doctor and trusts me; you will be sorry that you have hurt her" said Callum.

Drax let go of Gamora, he picked up the blade and the, he left the other went to find Gamora. Gamora was not immediately impressed by the way Callum had saved her.

"Why did you save me?" Said Gamora.

"simply because I am thinking what would the Doctor do he would save your life. And that's what I am going to do but first. What about that Orb? Said Callum.

"Yes I would like to know about the orb to you know where to sell my orb?" said Peter.

"Yes it's true I am going to use the money to get out of Thanos's grasp, but I can't sell it when we and it is still here," said Gamora.

"My friend Rocket here he's broken out of 22 prisons," said Peter.

"O trust me we are getting out then we are going to Yando to get your bounty," said Rocket.

"If you can get us out of here I promise we can split the money it's worth 44 billion units," said Gamora.

"No wonder you guys want the orb so bad! Now shall we get a plan together, or we are going to wait to the end of the world going to hit us?" said Callum.

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"Asleep for the danger a wake for the money as per usual," said Rocket.

"Yes let's get the plan together," said Peter.

"Yes the sooner the better because I've got a bad feeling about this," said Callum. I


	3. Escape

As Callum woke up the next morning, he was not sure about his new surroundings, he was trying to find out if anyone knew about the Doctor in this prison. He found a blue man with a hook for a hand. He was a very scary the man looked at Callum.

"What do you want the boy?!" Said the man.

"I was wondering if you know anything about the Doctor?" Said Callum.

The man got off his chair everyone around him was looking at the blue man. He was the biggest and bassist person inside the prison.

Callum saw the angry in his eyes maybe this was a bad decision or a terrible nightmare he was back in his bed watch TV or Netflix without a care in the world.

"The Doctor is the soul reason I am in here he's a dead man walking, but since he's not here I've a feeling that you're the perfect person to sacrifice your life," said the blue man.

Drax saw this as trouble and decided to step.

"why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Said Drax.

"Very well Drax the destroyer have it your way I'll never lay hands the boy," said the blue man.

Callum left he was not having a good day. He found Peter, who was talking about things with Rocket the talking raccoon over the escape plan. Callum saw the mess he was having for breakfast. It was not very nice to eat.

"Ok do you see the wrist bands; they control the inns and outs of this place I need one," said Rocket.

"Leave it to me," said Gamora.

"And I need that prosthetic leg," said Rocket.

"His leg?" Said Peter.

Rocket explained the rest of the plan until Groot went up and grabbed the panel with the breaker Rocket was not immediately impressed by his friends' actions.

"Or we can get first and improves," said Rocket.

"I'll get the arm band," said Gamora.

"Leg!" Said Peter.

Callum decision was to just go with it; he was corned by the guards who were hitting him then Drax rushed in and saved him.

"Thanks I saw my life flashing before my eyes, and it was interesting," said Callum.

"You fury little creature!" Said Drax.

Rocket opened fire on the Robots coming through to control the area. Callum was shooting at the Robots too then he saw Gamora throwing an arm band to him.

"To the watchtower!" said Rocket.

They all came to watchtower Peter, and his team rushed inside to get the rest of Rocket plan into action. Callum saw the rest of the army coming to try to stop them. Until Rocket placed the plugs into the main socket, and the people started floating.

"You turned of the gravity except for in here," said Gamora.

They floated out of the prison. Peter told everyone to wait for him to return Callum found his clothes in a ball, he found Peter; theythey waited for a while. Callum was twiddling his thumb's board out of his mind trying to understand what was going on.

"Should we leave or stay. How is he going to get to us? Said Callum.

"I don't know he declined to share that information with me," said Gamora.

"Well screw this then I am not waiting for some guy with a death wish you still got the orb right?" Asked Rocket.

Gamora searched the bag, but she could not find the orb. Callum was looking inside it was not there. Then he saw Peter flying towards them.

"That was inspired you will be great in the fight against Ronan. What was it that you are retrieving? Said Drax.

"you're an imbecile!" said Drax.

The team was flying a while Callum was dressed into his normal clothes, and Rocket was making a boom. Callum was looking at the orb. There was a fight between Drax and Gamora and Peter was declared that he was only in it for the money.

Callum was sitting in the control room of the ship was he was looking into deep-space Gamora sat next to she looked at the panel saying where there were going.

"Your wondering why I don't trust you so much my father knows the Doctor, he as declared him an enemy to the life. However, I don't think he's a danger, he saved my life once, and my know my father lying about him" said Gamora.

"He's quite sometime is he, but I know that but your interesting and I think the orb is going to be more trouble. So can you tell me where we are going?" said Callum.

"Knowwhere it's a not a nice place, but it's where my contact is waiting then from there I am going to get away from my father and start a new life," said Gamora. the

The group flew to Knowhere Peter saw the massive floating head in deep-space Callum saw this as well it was big, and it was impressive sights. Peter's music was playing in the background equally important Callum was wondering if this was a good opportunity to find the Doctor, who he had to see since he was arrested on Xandar. Callum left the ship, he saw children who were probably homeless looking for money to eat.

"Sorry kid I've got no money," said Callum.

Callum was looking for a way to contact the Doctor he looked around for a pay phone or something that he could use to call the Doctor. then pulled out his mobile phone.

"Sorry I've got to make a call I'll be right back!" Said Callum.

"What do you mean a call?" said Peter.

"I've got to find the Doctor ok I'll see you inside the bar ," said Callum.

"Right then ok I'll see you inside kid" said Peter.

Callum found a quiet place to call the Doctor he called him, but he heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello who's this?" Said the women.

"I am Callum, who an earth is you?" Said Callum.

"Clara Oswald," said Clara.

"Can you get the Doctor for you? I am stuck for a place where I am not comfortable with. And I am now with aliens..." said Callum.

"Well ok I'll pass you over to him now," said Callum.

Callum was talking to the Doctor about what as happened to him; he was stressed behind being attacked by strange creatures. The Doctor said he was on the way he waited for a while for the Doctor to arrive. He heard the Tardis. He saw the Doctor, he was glad he was ok Clara saw him to, she was not threatened by him; she was very welcoming as well. Callum leads them to the bar where his new friends were. Drax stumbled across them; he looked at him with a drunken rage he left them. He found Gamora and Peter Rocket and Groot.

"Lady Gamora the Collector will see you now," said the pink women.


	4. The orb

As Callum and the others went into the Collector shop. Callum wasn't scared about seeing all of this. "Okay that's not creepy at all." Said Rocket.

Callum was looking at all the glass and all of things inside of them "Don't touch anything." Said the Doctor. Alex rolled his eyes, he was just curious about seeing all this life in one place.

"Doctor I've not seen you in years." Said the Collector the Doctor looked at Clara before Callum looked at him "I take it that's your companion?" Said the Collector.

"Yes he's just starting out his trip." Said the Doctor the Collector looked at him wondering what he was "Well look at you. I bet your going to do wonderful things." Said the Collector.

Callum wasn't sure what he was talking about "What are you talking about?" Said Callum the Collector moved away before turning to Gamora. "We have traveled halfway across the galaxy, and we would like to know what this is?" Asked Gamora the Collector grabbed the orb form her. The Collector was looking at the orb with eve and Callum was looking at when it opened "My friends this is something else before time, there were infinity Stones. They can give power and destroy planets." Said the Collector.

"a little little bit of pee just came out." Said Peter. "It's beautiful." Said the Collector.

"We all get how fascinating it is but we liked to get paid now." Said Rocket.

The Doctor and Clara were backing up towards then entrance "Doctor, we can't just leave him in three. What's going on?!" Said Clara. The Doctor looked at her before responding to her "I think Callum could be the link to everything the Avengers could use him in the future." Said the Doctor.

"Okay but that's difficult. Because do you even think that Captain America will even have him?" Said Clara. The Doctor looked at Clara before pushing her towards the Tardis "Doctor we can't!" Said Clara.

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and leavers meanwhile Callum was still with his friends "How do you want to get paid?" Asked the Collector. "With Unites what else." Said Rocket.

"Very well." Said the Collector then the pink women went towards the stone. "I will no longer be your slave!" Said the women. The women placed her hand on the stone Gamora and Peter pushed Callum to safety and the whole place was destroyed.

"Hole shit!" Said Peter. Gamora grabbed the orb Callum wasn't sure what to do he was on his own theses people "What type of person would design something like this?" Said Gamora.

"Why do you still have that for?" Said Rocket. "Yes that's very dangerous shouldn't have that with you!" Said Callum. Callum was looking at Peter wondering what to do next then it him

"Just give that thing to Ronan!" Said Rocket. Callum gave him a look "Why so he can use it on someone ten worse I can't believe that you had that purse!" Said Callum.

"Hay that's not purse it's a man sack!" Said Peter. But Gamora wanted to stop Ronan from using the orb "Listen Peter we need to get this to the Nova Corp they are the only ones that can contain it." Said Gamora. Peter grabbed the orb "Or we can sell it to some on who's rich and will not send us to jail." Said Peter.

"I think it's a very good balance between your point and mine point." Said Peter. Gamora wasn't impressed by Peter argument "Your despicable faceless worthless! Said Gamora. "O no Drax you called them!" Said Gamora and Callum looked at the massive felt fleet of ships looking down at him "At last I will defeat my enemy and slay him!" Said Drax.

Then Peter saw Yando was coming towards him "Quill don't you move boy!" Said Yando. Peter and the other ran Callum wasn't sure what he could do he was afraid and scared about what he can do the Doctor said. Never get involved, but now. He was more involved "No Groot you can't fly this. Just wait with Callum." Said Rocket.

Callum and Groot waited for a long time he saw the ships flying around. He looked at Groot before he heard an explosion outside of Knowwhere Callum knew what happened "Gamora..." Thought Callum wondering what happened to his friends.

"Okay that's it! Come on Groot, we are going to make fix this before it's too late." Said Callum. Callum and Groot walked and dragged Drax out. Callum wasn't impressed by all of this.

"Okay what the hell was that! Are you trying to get people killed?" Said Callum Drax looked at him, and then rocket came back "What a bunch of idiots Quill and Gamora have gotten themselves captured and now Ronan as the stone and you your stupid rage have almost gotten all of killed!" Said Rocket.

"Your right." Said Drax he looked at Rocket and Callum Groot "it's just all the anger all the rage I just don't know what to do with it." Said Drax. Callum had a bit of sympathy for him "O boo ooo. My wife and child are dead!" Said Rocket.

Groot looked shocked at by what Rocket said about Drax "What I don't care look that wacko has the stone we should leave the and go to the other side of the galaxy and have rich and full lives before that nut jobs gets there." Said Rocket.

"I am Groot." Said Groot. Rocket just look at them "Save then how?" Said Rocket. Rocket and Groot argued a bit "How are we going to save them there's a huge army of Ravagers surrounding them." Said Rocket.

"I am Groot!" Said Groot. Groot looked at Drax. "And plus there's only two of us!" Said Rocket. "No make that three." Said Drax Rocket looked at Callum before he said he was in as well "O you three are making me kick grass." Said Rocket.


	5. The fight for Xandar

As Callum Rocket and Drax and Groot got ready for Callum plan "Okay, he definitely got an army." Said Callum. The rocket just nodded at him "So are you confident about this plan?" Said Rocket. Callum was just flying the ship into the spot. Callum placed the ship in front of Yando.

"Well, it's your move kid." Said Drax, he was receiving the helmet, on so he can breathe Callum. Put the microphone on son, he can speak to the others "Attention idiots! My names Callum I'll pass you over to my good friend Rocket with our demands!" Said Callum. The rocket began to speak. "Right, my friend here has got a plasma blaster a weapon of my own design if you don't hand over our friends over, we shall blow your ship into a very expensive new one." Said Rocket.

"I am not buying it!" Said Yando. Then Rocket began the countdown "1...2...3...4." Said Rocket. Peter but the radio on "No Rocket hold on we've figured it out!" Said Peter. "O hay Quill what's up!" Said Rocket."You werue going to blow us up!" Said Peter. "We were only going to blow you up if the plan went south, and anyway it was Callum plan!" Said Rocket. Callum looked annoyed by Rocket. He turned to him, "O, we are all to blame for this and besides, I have a plan." Said Callum.

"You have a plan?!" Said Rocket. "Yes, sort of getting Peter and Gamroa out was the first step and the second plan well. I am working on that." Said Callum. Peter just rolled his eyes at him "What it was a formality that's all me. Don't do this I travel with the Doctor, he got all the gizmos, and the know how." Said Callum.

"So what is the plan?" Said Drax. "You don't get to ask questions now after the nonsense you pulled on Knowwhere." Said Gamora. Drax looked away from her "I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking about something else." Said Drax.

"My god!" Said Gramora. "Listen come on guys. I need your help. You know what I see is losers. You know people who have lost stuff and we all have and we all have our homes or families and friends but today right now. I am not going to stand by what millions of people die." Said Peter.

Peter walked away. He wanted to save Xandar and save them before it's too late "Peter, I've been here for two days now, and I know I am not sure what I am doing here a woman in a supermarket gave me the Doctor number and here I am and today. I am glad to save the world with my new friends." Said Callum.

"I am Groot." Said Groot. Drax to also stand up and Gamora and Rocket "O what the hell I've got a limited life span anyway." Said Rocket. "So you all happy now we just a bunch of idiots standing around in a circle!" Said Rocket. Callum was getting ready for the battle he wasn't frightened of death, but then again, he wasn't sure what the Doctor wanted. As he looked at his new friends he placed his jacket on he was a student at Cole Hill now he was defending the universe "right then let's do this." Said Callum.

They flew towards Ronan ship Callum thought that this plan was risky, but it was worth the risk "dear lord, this is a bad plan." Said Callum the group passed away towards the ship Yando ship was getting closer "well crap this is gong to end well." Said Gamora.

"You stated you wanted to die among friends." Said Peter. Peter flew into the army of ships Callum gulped thinking he was going to go, but then he saw it the blue box flying around "hi guys the Doctor here I thought I can take down the ships I've nocked the shields down so you've got a few hours tops so get to work." The group flew the ship straight towards Ronan ship smashing its way through the ship, killing some of his men Drax just started laughing as the ship started spinning round. "Yes!" Said Drax.

Callum thought he was going to be queasy at the time, but the ship came to a stop "We are just like Kevin Bacon." Said Gamora. The others came off the ship it was completely dark Callum couldn't see a dam thing. "How I am going to see?" Said Callum. Groot released fireflies into the sky, it was pretty and dark all at the same time. "How the hell did you manage that?" Said Drax.

"I guess the answer is I am Groot." Said Peter. "I only wanted you to know that I am grateful for you to forgive me. It's swell to have friends." Said Drax, he was looking at Callum as Well. "Callum you are my friend. Peter you two is my friend and this dum tree is my friend and this green whore." Said Drax "Oh will you just stop!" Said Gamora. And so all of a sudden Nebula came out "Gamora look at what you have done you have always been weak. And you are pathetic and you are a traitor!" Said Nebula. "Proceed to the door stick to the plan." Said Gamora.

The others proceeded to the door, then Callum saw a huge group of armed men coming toward him "Star-Lord." Said the man "Finally." He said they set out to fight Callum took a few hits it was the hardest fight Callum took one of their guns and started shooting at them "if only Clara and the Doctor can see me know!" Said Callum.

Callum and the others took to the door "Where's Gamora she's suppose to be by ready with a door!" Shouted Peter the door opened Callum saw Ronan looking at him Peter shoots at Ronan but it didn't work Callum looked Drax. He began to chagrined at Ronan "you are right, I did pour down your family there screams were pitiful." Said Ronan then all of a sudden Rocket ship crashed into the glass then Rocket smashed into Ronan. Callum looked around the place the ship was descending down.

Then Groot extended his branches out Rocket was looking at him "no Groot why are you doing this? You will die." Said. "We are Groot." Said Groot. The ship crashed it was a complete wreck as Callum slowly looked upward into the sky, his ears were ringing as he felt like he was going to be sick. "Okay, Okay, I wasn't considering this was going to happen?" Said Callum he looked to see the blue box in the distance then he saw Clara and the Doctor. Callum stood up, looking all the destruction on the ground "okay, it's my turn now." Said Callum.

He was furious, then the Doctor spoke "Callum! Catch!" Said the Doctor he caught the Sonic Screwdriver it was very own. But why? Thought Callum he turned to see Ronan looking at him "behold you Guardians Of The Galaxy what labors have the brought? It's time to get free of your poultry gods!" Said Ronan.

Peter went to sing Gamora and Callum looked at him. "What are you doing?" Said Ronan. "Dance of bro just you and me." He said "Callum, Gamora?" Said Peter. They both declined to dance. "Listen, why are you answering this?" Said Ronan "I am distracting you you big tured blossom!" They fired the missile at Ronan hammer Peter dived to catch the stone Callum saw the purple light coming from him. This was interesting he thought then Callum saw Gamora grabbing Peter then the others did to Callum felt the power. Of the stone passing through his body "This impossible your immortal, but how?" He asked him.

"You stated it yourself bitch! We are the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Said Peter Ronan was killed and that the world was saved. The group remained behind to help with the clean up operation the Doctor and Clara helped to "Sorry about this. I've received a lot of exams in Coal Hill to do and I am going to Six Form in 2016 well, that's the aim." He said to the others. He ran to the blue box the Doctor and Clara was waiting for him."Well, well you are in big trouble just you wait till you go back to school right in the Tardis now!" She said to him.

"You guys are going to love this bit. Quill do me a favor don't go back to your former ways. And he will come back soon." He stated. "Oh, and one more thing the universe may have observed you guys now so just be careful." The Tardis vanished into thin air leaving the Guardians in shock and wondering if they will ever see their friend again?


	6. Captain America Civil War

As Callum was changing from his, Avengers fighting clothes his blue top and blue jeans and the Doctor old long coat he looked at the Tardis vanishing into view. Callum went back to the Avengers base. Callum saw Wanda coming into view Wanda was so relieved to her husband back she wanted him back so badly she kissed him on his lips his kids just looked disgusted "so hows your father the Doctor?" Asked Wanda. "He's fine but don't go telling the whole universe!" Said Callum. Wanda knew he was half human half time lord his mother River told him around Christmas time "Well?" Asked Wanda she was trying to get the information from him "he okay it very complicated I mean first I was student at Cole Hill now I am half human half time lords." He said his wife.

Callum looked at the Avengers base he was home at last all. Avengers know about Callum being the Doctor child. It was clear because he was very smart Callum kids are all human the Doctor checked threw the Tardis scanners. Callum can fly the tardis in fact. He can fly any ship he that smarter to, in fact, "welcome home Callum." Said Sam. Yes, It's good to be home after being away for so long you know any more superheros?" Said Callum.

"Avengers! We got a mission!" Said Natasha. The group got ready for a mission. Callum told his children stay behind Callum was very protective of his family mostly his daughter and son. Callum went to his bedroom to see it Wanda closed the door to their bedroom and began kissing him with lust and passion "you been gone for three whole weeks I know we got a mission but can we fool around before going to South Africa?" Callum looked at his wife filled with love and lust.

After making love to Wanda Callum and Wanda changed into their mission uniform to go to South Africa Callum got inside the Qunijet he was scared about doing a mission again so soon after Ultron and travelling with the doctor, but he was struggling to remember someone someone close to his heart as Callum and the others arrived in South Africa they were after Crossbones a know terrorist Callum had a few meeting with him, so it was Callum mission.

"Okay we in position so you know Ill sit down to Wanda." Said Callum. Natasha sat near them. She knew Callum was a time lord, so it was important for her to protect him, and plus Wanda was important to her as well "okay what do you see?" Asked Steve. "Standard police that's about it I don't think he will be interested in that?" She asked them

"Well don't so sure dear me, and the Doctor believe that he has allies possibly bad aliens don't worry my sonic screwdriver will beep if it notices any activity." He said then it started buzzing in his pocket Wanda looked at him "don't worry about it's probably nothing." Sam was listening to him "hay Sam do you that truck?" Asked Steve. Callum was wondering what truck he was wondering what he was talking about He looked at Wanda thinking about the same thing even thou she was a mind reader

"Guys we've found Crossbones Callum I am going after him you, Wanda, can come to thus important that we work together on this." He said Callum looked worried his sonic screwdriver was buzzing that was very strange Wanda, and Callum flew along Sam "guys something very wrong here very wrong I wonder?" He thought.

Then all of a sudden a loud bang so far way from the base "good dam it! This a trap for me I've got to go there you guys take care of Crossbones this very important okay!" He ran towards the explosion to see people running in fear and panic wondering what would cause the explosion then all a sudden "scanning alert alert human plus time lord delete!" Said the Cyberman. Callum was in shock. He didn't want to run.

"Don't try anything mate you should leave my planet and never return do, you understand!" Said Callum. "We can't go back there is a war across the universe." Said the Cyeberman "war what war?" Said Callum "the infinity war." Said war. Callum was about to ask a question, but a huge explosion in the distance were heard "you shall be deleted delete delete!" Then the Doctor placed an electric device killing it "dad what the hell are you doing?" He said to him.

"Dad why did you do that?" Asked Callum. Callum followed his dad back to the Tardis he flew it back to the Avengers base the Doctor came out "it changed much?" He said looking around the place "yes sort of it wheres is my wife?" Asked Callum was looking for Wanda. The Doctor knew that Callum was in love with Wanda he was cool it, of course, she travelled with he liked her to because she is strong and kind as well.

"Father your back." Said Clara. Rushing towards her father "Have you done all of your homework?" Said Callum "yes I have Pietro struggling, but I help him." Said Clara "o and people are saying mean things about mum." Said Clara. She went back to her bedroom. Callum knew she would grow up to be a beautiful woman like her mother the other. Avengers got back Wanda rushed back into her room. Callum went to her. The Doctor wanted to stay a bit longer to see what has been happening Callum knocked on the door she was crying into her pillows

"Wanda baby what wrong?" He said trying to comfort his wife "I killed people Callum I murdered them CrossBones had a boom vest he I..." She cried into her lover. Callum held her "Don't cry my baby girl. Everything will be okay. I am your husband I vowed to protect you, and that's what you I am going to I love you so much." Said Callum.

Wanda kissed Callum fully on the lips Wanda just wanted to fall loved Callum just wanted to be with her. Callum stripped his wife's clothing and Wanda after they had sex Callum just held Wanda in his arms "do you feel better after that?" Wanda had a smug look on her face sex just felt right with Callum

"Yes darling it was a great mind if I change into something comfortable?" He said. To him he she smiled back. There was a knock at the door. Callum went to see who it was so Wanda can change, and no one can see her "Doctor what happening?" The Doctor looked at "time can be re written Tardis five minutes."Said the Doctor."


	7. remembering Clara

As the Doctor and Calum started pulling levers on the Tardis. Calum was looking forward to being in the Tardis again "so I am dropping you back home at the Avengers facility okay?" He asked him.

"Sure okay, I need to see my wife and children and my friends can you stay for a few days?" Asked Calum. The doctor wanted to but he had things to do people to see and he wanted to help his son because he was half time lord not a full-time lord like him. His kids weren't time lord but he was still a grandfather and he was proud of Calum after everything he's done.

"Sure why not I've got nothing on." Said the Doctor. The doctor closed Tardis doors he knew

Calum world was very different to his. "Do you remember a girl?" Asked the doctor. "Yes, sometimes I remember she's kind funny but she's just out of reach." Said Calum. Then all of sudden a man came in "Ross!" Said the doctor. "Doctor, have you gotten a different face?" Asked Ross. "Yes, I have what have you been doing? Creating more Hulks?" Said the Doctor.

No Doctor my job now is the security of the state and where's your companion?" Said Ross. "I didn't have a companion." He said, "no you don't have a miss Clara Oswald?" Said Ross. The doctor and Calum looked at one another.

Shame shall we doctor?" They went to the boardroom the Avengers were looking confused by the events that were happening. "Avengers Doctor I called you all here today. Because we've got a problem with aliens coming to earth and people not documenting them and then the Avengers you have risked your lives protecting us but there are some who consider you vigilantes and you have operated for the past three years with no supervision and that is something the US government and UK governments can no longer control." Said Ross.

Then he showed clips of the Avengers and clips of the doctor and the Daleks and Cybermen and Zygons Calum looked away because of the loss of his family Wanda held Calum hand under the table knowing the feeling of loss and suffering. "In a few days time, the people of Unit and Shield will come together to sign this." He showed the doctor the document. "Well, that's interesting I think." Said the doctor. "How many countries want to sign this?" Said the doctor. "114." Said Ross "okay say that we do sign this document what happens next?" Asked Vision. "Well, the government will support you in dealing with aliens anyway you want." Said Ross.

Sounds like control to me and besides why is about Zygons in this bill? And why I am mentioned in it?" He asked him. "Because you're the doctor son and you have a responsibility to us and the Avengers, of course, to tell them about alien invasions that are coming." Said Ross.

"I can't believe this! This totally stupid idea why do you think I can tell you how many aliens that are coming to Earth?" Said Calum. "Because it's important that you do in a few days we signing this in Venia then it will pass then you have to make a decision on your life." Said Ross. "Very well you can have my answer right now." Said Calum. "Cal don't leave it!" Said the doctor. Calum grasped the seating Wanda. Knew her own husband very well and knew about Clara and what happened in Traped Street and with his brother and his wife he blamed them for her death ever since.

"So what happens if we don't sign? Said Natasha. "Then you retire." Said Ross. After that Calum said nothing he was just being quiet about the whole thing Calum wanted to be with Wanda and his children but even that was complicated in itself. "So what do we do?" Asked Calum. "Well, we could sign." Said Vision. "Nope, the government can stick it!" Said Calum. "Will come for me and my kids?" Said Wanda. "I'll protect you." Said Calum.

Tony showed a picture of a young man who was killed last year when they forget Ultron Tony was guilty about the whole thing "I don't think that's a good idea because I've got nothing to do with this." Said the doctor. "Might I say something?" Said Vison. "Sure this will be something." Said Sam. "Ever since Tony Stark told the world he's Iron Man more enhanced attacks have tripled and more people have died because of the alien invasion and but there are always consequences." Said Vison.

"Well aren't you brilliant!" Said Calum. Wanda was very nervous about the whole thing she was thinking about her children and her husband to "what if you sign it Calum?" Asked Tony. "Nope like I said I am not signing anything!" He said.

"Look it's going to happen sooner rather than later and yes you got to pick a side kid." Said Tony. "Look this is not getting us anywhere we don't just calm down okay." Said The doctor. "Sure good idea I need time think." Said Calum. "I am sorry I've got to go." Said Steve. Steve left he got a text message "she's gone she's gone in her sleep." Said the message.

"So doctor what do you think?" Said Wanda. "I don't think about anything that is important to politics it's not my thing." Said The doctor. "Yes, but what about my children will they come to harm?" Asked Wanda. "No Clara nor Peterio will come to any harm I promise you that." Said the Doctor. "So can you promise me that because my children are important to me." Said Wanda. "Yes, I know you and Calum have said that." Said the Doctor. The Doctor went back to the Tardis.

"Doctor where are you going?" Asked Wanda. "Just popping out see in a bit till Calum I've got a present for him later on." Said The Doctor. The Tardis disappeared into thin air "where's the Doctor going?" Asked Sam. "No idea Sam but he up to something important I know that my husband has been acting differently too." Said Wanda. "Well he's half timelord so I've got to go to London for Peggie funeral tomorrow support Steve if you want to come then it's up to you?" He asked him. "I'll go I need to go to London myself and I've got family and friends up there." Said Calum.

"Okay then looks like we can have an early night then?" Asked Wanda. "Okay, I like the sound of that idea." Said Calum."O Calum did you pass your exams?!" Said Sam. "Nope I never did my teacher died because of me…Now I remember her Clara my friend Clara Oswald why did just remember her?" Said Calum. He said.


	8. the war

In this story, he's telling this story to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Because I saw the trailer and I think baby Groot is adorable.

AS Callum was trying to remember why his memories were scrambled he wasn't sure what was going on, in general, he was trying his best but he could not remember anything his mind was so week "Wanda do you know why my memories are so week?" He asked his wife. Wanda just looked at him maybe his mind was not as strong as his fathers. Wanda wanted to help her husband but she couldn't because she would fear what would happen if he did remember what happened to Clara.

"so are you going to tell me?" Asked Calum. Wanda knew she had to be faithful to him and she could not lie to her own husband the man she loved more than anything in the universe. "you choose to forget her it was your choice she wanted to forget her but you hated your brother and his wife and your dad wanted to tear the whole universe apart!" Said Wanda. Calum sat down and she looked at him with love and worry on his face she wanted to hold him in her arms and kiss him make love to him and all sorts but she feared her lies has destroyed all of that but it doesn't matter now

"Wanda tell me something as your husband and friend tell me I am a good man?" He asked her. "I don't know my love but you are a good man because of your my lover and husband and everything else." Said Wanda. " Wow wow okay, let's back this story up! You got kids?!" Said Rocket. The doctor sat next to him he wanted Calum to live with the Guardian full time and he wanted him them full time now he has a girlfriend after tricky divorce.

"Okay and you a timelord?!" Asked Drax. "Yes, I am a part timelord." Calum looked into Gamora eyes she knows that Calum had more to this story than ever "so what happened next I am not talking about the Civil War?" Asked Gamora. "I went back to school but that's a story for another time mate and Peter knows what happened.." He said to him. "But what I don't understand why now?" Asked Rocket.

Back on Earth 2016

"Okay, here we are London 2016 I was thinking about visiting your family graves if your up for it?" Said the doctor. "Dad who is Clara Oswald?" Asked Calum. "I don't know I was thinking that myself to be perfectly honest with you but I think that she was more important to you then I go and see you, family, I've your flowers." He said.

Calum walked towards his family gravestone Calum broke down after his family deaths but he was back he was himself and he was happy about who he was and stuff he told the Guardians about his family death they supported him in there own little way because they were his friends.

"Calum!" Said a voice in the distance it was a voice a very distinct one to he turned to see a young woman who he saw before but that's impossible really impossible to imagine who or what it is. "Calum don't freak out it's me, Clara, now I know you're starting to remember me because it's important that you do remember me." Said Clara. Clara looked at him he was her friend.

"Clara my Clara?" He asked her "Calum I know that's impossible but you chose to forget me but I never wanted to forget you know one wants to forget you." Said Clara.

"But Clara why are you here?" He asked her. "Just to remember you and see you again because I wanted to give you a message to remember me by. Run you clever boys and remember me." She said vanished into thin air. Calum went to the hotel room and see Captain America and Peggie granddaughter as well Calum was doing something on his phone he got a news alert on his phone "doctor we've got to go to Vienna right now!" Said Calum.

Calum went to the Tardis along with the others the building was destroyed and burned down to "Bucky he couldn't have done this right?" Asked Steve. "No, but I reckon we need to find him and soon or otherwise things will get worse before they get better okay." Said The doctor. Then Steve's phone rang in his pocket.

"Okay stop right there!" Said The Rocket. The group just wanted to continue with the story "I am Groot." Said Goot. "Yes, my thoughts exactly Groot." Said the Doctor. "So you are telling me that you're where married to mind-bending, witch? And your Earth friend was being dragged across your world for no reason what so ever!" Said Rocket.

"Rocket stop interpreting Calum story it's quite interesting please continue." Said Drax. Calum crossed his arms and began to speak again. "Okay, so we need to find your friend right away." Said Calum. "Yes, but my friends been brainwashed by Hydra after all this time and what was I suppose to do?" Asked Steve.

"Friendship is important but I need to look at all our options here because we need to know about what we are getting into." Said Calum. "Yes, I understand that I do but my friend didn't do this I know he didn't do it because he's my friend and he's the only friend I've got since world war." Said Steve. "Well then let's get started then because I know what to do next we need to find Bucky to find out who really blew up the UN, " said Calum. Calum walking down the street till he saw it with Steve.

"Oka, Steve I think we are being followed." Said Calum. "Yes, I think they are after you." Said Steve. "No longer a criminal then I think they want information. Said Calum. "About what?" Said Steve. "If they know about the UN?" He asked them "okay what do we do?" Asked Steve. "Go find your friend I'll fight them off you just run!" Said Calum. The police started to run as fast they can on Calum

He runs like his life depended upon on it as Calum saw his exit blocked him no choice he pulled his sonic screwdriver out and he pulled it out the electricity equipment went mad the policeman and women passed out. Then he saw Iron Man landing by him pointing his hands at him "Calum it's time we need you to come with me now!" He said. Calum knew he was totally screwed and that's was it was over and people were filming him it will be over Twitter and Facebook and YouTube and he knew his life was over.


	9. timelords unite

As Calum was being pushed into a van along with Captain America and Sam and the Prince of Wakanda this was interesting thought Calum he was in big trouble now he knows it "so Calum Song how is it that you know that Bucky killed my father?" He asked him. Calum didn't know what happened in the UN "look I didn't know about what happened I swear to you now! But I will find out what happened here I promise you that." Said Calum. "Then if you do hand over Bucky Barns I'll kill him myself." He said to him. "No there's no killing when I around do you hear me." Said Calum.

"Whose idea was that? Yours or the doctors?" He asked him. "At least I don't dress like a cat." Said Calum. They drove to a huge office facility in Germany Calum was patted down his sonic screwdriver was confiscated by the authorities "okay this way Tony Stark will conduct the interview." Said the man in the suit.

Calum sat down his sonic screwdriver was placed on the table. "So let's begin shall we?" He said. Steve was sitting in the same room. "Okay, so a few questions I've got to ask you. Number one where's the Doctor?" He asked him. "No idea he's the doctor." Said Calum. "I've been going through your personal history your brother is immortal along with his wife do you know what happened to them now?" Asked Tony. "No, I don't speak to them since what happened in Trapped Street." Said Calum. "Sorry, my memories are frazzled at the moment there's this girl I keep remembering her name is impossible as well." Said Calum. "Yes her name was Clara Oswald." Said Tony.

"Clara Oswald... Clara Oswald..." He said to them "do you remember when happened?!" He asked Steve. He was there at Trap Street but he can't tell Calum because he wanted revenge on his brother and his wife for killing Clara "you don't have to lie to me." Said Calum. "Sorry but I can't tell you for the sake of the universe and for the sake of you and the Doctor I can't." Said Steve.

"Look Calum never mind I need your help I am trying to keep the Avengers in check keeping them together." Said Tony. "Is my wife here?" Said Calum. "Nope, she's in America at the moment." Said Tony. "I am sensing a but?" Said Calum. "Vision is keeping her company just until the bill passes through." Said Tony.

Calum stood up "she's is my wife the woman I love how can you do that to her?!" Said Tony. "Because the United Sates don't give visas to weapons of mass destruction!" Said Tony. Steve held Calum back keeping pinned down knowingly how explosive his Timelord anger can get from experience.

"You know what keep the pens I am not going to sign them o buy the way what happened with Pepper?!" He asked. "We are taking a break my fault because of Ultron like I said." Said Tony. "Sorry I didn't know what happened to you and her but don't insult my wife nor my family does you understand that?!" He asked her.

Meanwhile back in America Wanda was making sure that her children were doing their homework from school. Clara finished her homework and Pietro finished his homework to both of her kids were very smart they must get that from their father she was smart too. "Wanda, can I ask you a personal question?" Asked Vision.

"Sure." Said Wanda. Vision was helping her making her some dish from her country. "Do you trust your husband?" He asked her. Wanda stopped making the dish. "Because I think him and the Doctor are dangerous at the time. But I think he can be a great man if he stops acting like his dad." Said Vision.

"Look he's my husband the man I love he's the father of my children." Said Wanda. "But you didn't ask me the question." Said Vision. "Well, there was a time when Clara died he went mad at his own brother and his wife. He wanted to kill them he and Clara were very close after his family died. Clara and the Doctor kept him happy and safe Clara told him to not go get revenge don't insult her memory." Said Wanda.

"Are you also afraid of your powers?" Said Asked Vision. "Yes because after what happened in South Africa I knew it was my fault." Said. "You know I don't even know what is this I know it's a part of me I know it's part of who I am but I know I can't control it I know that part." Said Vision. "Are you afraid of it." Said Wanda.

"No, But I would like to know how to control it." Said Vision. "I don't think there's enough paprika in this I am going to the store and get some." Said Wanda. "Mr. Stark would like me to keep you safe and to avoid another incident." Said Vision. "Are you not letting me leave?" Said Vision.

Wanda couldn't leave she decided to Calum. "Calum?" Said Calum. "Wanda my darling how-how are you?" Asked. "I need you! Vision he has me trapped please!" Said Wanda. "Don't worry everything under control." Said Calum. "So how you doing in Germany?" Said Wanda.

"Not good I am going to need to get a team together I am currently in a tight spot sit tight my darling I'll get you help." Said Calum. "Calum I love you." Said Wanda. "Love you too." Said Calum.

Calum called the doctor "doctor I need you right now." Said Calum. "Sorry, you have got to repeat that I am being shot at by Cybermen!" Said the Doctor. "Well, I am stuck in Germany right now Wanda is being held, prisoner!" Said Wanda. "Look I am sorry but your an Avenger can you deal with it?!" Said the Doctor.

"No! I need you right now I really need you okay!" Said Calum. "Okay just give me a second!" He said he ran through the corridors of the ship. "The Doctor will be upgraded!" Said the Cyberman. "Look I get it you want to upgrade me but my mind is too powerful to be a Cyberman! So I am sorry but I must dash!" Said the Doctor. The Doctor flew off in his Tardis "right then don't worry Calum help is on the way get out of Germany right now!" Said The Doctor. "No there's another problem to they want me to start telling the world about aliens and I can't please I need your help the UN been bombed and the king of Wakanda is dead please just get here!" Said Calum.

"Don't worry about it I am on the way don't worry about Wanda I'll make a quick stop on the way." Said the Doctor.

In the next chapter, The Doctor calls on Clint and reunites with Calum and there's a battle to determine the future of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy return.


	10. the war of the timelords

As the Doctor was piloting the Tardis he landed by Clint farm happy landing though the Doctor. The doctor opened the door to Clint farm it must be very quiet he thought he saw Clint packing for his family holiday "Doctor what are you doing here?" Asked Clint.

"Sorry, it's very important Wanda she's in trouble so are the Avengers I wouldn't ask but it's very important to me that you come." Said Clint.

"Look I am sorry I understand I really do but Wanda is in trouble she locked up by Tony and I need you. Because she's just a kid like my son would you help her?" Said the Doctor.

"I am taking my kids waterskiing well I could just nip out and then come back?" Asked Clint. "I don't understand that?" Asked the Doctor.

"But okay but I need you so does Wanda okay. Tell your wife I'll be waiting." Said the Doctor. Clint was dropped off at the Avengers compound the Doctor gave Clint his gear.

"Okay, what how did you get my stuff?" Asked Clint. "Long story you gave it to me remember okay." Said the Doctor. "Okay, how?" Asked Clint.

"You still don't trust me?" Said the Doctor asked. "No okay firstly are you a timelord?" Asked Clint. "Yes I am this... is my Tardis okay." Said The Doctor.

"Okay why the round things?" Said Clint. "I like round things." Said the Doctor. "Fair enough." Said Clint. He opened the door. "Okay, we've moved." Said Clint.

Clint opened the doors to the Avengers base well he made a hole in the side Wanda used her power to fling the knife at him. "O my goddess what are you doing here?" Said Wanda.

"Disappointed my kids we are supposed to go waterskiing but the Doctor is trying to help. So we've got to go right now." Clint put a few arrows on the walls.

"Listen we need to go now." Said Clint but Wanda couldn't move at all she was afraid. "I have caused enough problems already maybe I shouldn't go I don't want to put my family in danger." Said Wanda.

"Look I get it I totally do okay but what do you want to do? Stand around mope go to high school or do you want not want to get off your ass!" Said Clint.

"Clint, I must say I am disappointed did the Doctor send you?" Vision asked. "Nope I came on my own..." said Clint. "Now now don't lie Clint I know your lie the Doctor is here so where is he?" Asked Vision.

"Made you look." Said Vision was caught in his electrical current. "We have to leave right now!" But Vision broke free the began to fight and Vision. "Clint you know that you can't overpower me." Said Vision.

"I know that I can't be she can, though." Said Clint. "Okay, that's enough I am leaving with my kids and with my husband." Said Wanda. "Listen to me Calum and the Doctor are dangerous and people will never stop being afraid of you." Said Vision.

"I can't control my fear only my own." Said Vision. "We should go but we've got one more stop first." Said Clint.

The Doctor piloted the Tardis to an unknown location the Doctor hired a van. "Okay, there he is." Said Clint. The Doctor came out. "What him?" Said the Doctor.

"That's the guys the Sam said who beat him up." Said Clint. The Doctor laughed. "It's not funny Doctor!" Said Clint. But he couldn't stop so he went back into the Tardis.

They dragged him inside the Tardis. "Put him on the floor." Said the Doctor. Wanda missed the Tardis the sound and the smell. "Miss it?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes and no but I am mother now my children come first and will always come first." Said Wanda. The Doctor pulled the lever. Wanda knew the Doctor was old then time itself but he was a good man.

"Right we are here in Germany I think off you pop I'll be back in a minute. O and tell Calum he's back to Coal Hill I've got a job for him there." Said the Doctor. "Um." Was all Wanda could say.

The man was waking up but he was told to wait. By the Doctor "sorry who are you?!" Said the man. "Your names Scott Lang right? You are the Ant-Man mind you, not the average superhero name." Said the Doctor.

"Okay, this place is very wired why in prison?" Asked Scott. "Well, I am friends with Hank Pim?" Said the Doctor. "And his daughter Hope." Said the Doctor.

"No, wait he would have mentioned." Said Scott. "Come on out." Said Clint. "What time zone is this?" Asked Scott. "Come on forward." Said Sam.

"Wow, your Captain America... wow this amazing wow. I can't believe this-this is amazing I know you to I think your great." Said Scott. "Okay one question the box?" Said Scott.

"It's called a Tardis it travels through time and space! And don't worry about your kids Wanda Calum I've dropped them off at Unit the should be fine! Gotta dash!" Said the Doctor. The Tardis vanished leaving Bucky and Scott gob smacked.

"Okay what the hell?!" Said Scott. "Never mind that." Said Steve. "Did you hear about what I might be up against?" Asked Steve.

"Something about psycho assassins?" Said Scott. "Yes and the future of time itself so no presser." Said Calum. "Okay, I've got a chopper lined up." Said Clint.

"Okay let's suit up." Said Steve. As Calum and the rest of the Avengers got ready Calum was ready to fight to the Doctor was there he said he wanted to help them. So he was ready to help. "So what's the plan?" Asked the Doctor. "We've fight we've got no choice." Said the Doctor.

"Okay, that's far enough!" Said Tony. "Stark!" Said the Doctor. Calum saw War Machine and the guy dressed like a cat. "Okay, can you come with us?" Said Tony. Calum didn't want to. "Listen to me Bucky didn't blow up the UN this was all done by Zemo he did all this what he wants." Said Calum.

"Okay, I am running out of patience undross!" Said Tony. "What's the hell." Said Calum he saw a man dressed as a spiderman "great what are you suppose to be?" Asked Calum. "The names Spiderman hay everyone Captain huge fan." Said Spiderman.

"Look like everyone got superpowers now." Said the Doctor. "No, I can't come with you because of this pointless and you know I am right so what are we going to do now?" Asked Calum. "I am trying to keep the Avengers together!" Said Tony.

"Well, you did that when you signed up." Said Steve. "Okay, so we've got no choice now have we?" Asked the Doctor. "Nope." He said. Calum pointed his screwdriver at the Spiderman. "Sorry kid there's a lot you don't understand here." Said Calum.

Spiderman was attacked by the Ant-man "okay what was that?" Said Rhode. "I believe this is your Captain America." Said Scott. "Thanks." He said. The group started to run but Tony ran after Wanda and Clint. "Wanda I think you hurt Vision feelings." Said Tony.

"You locked me in my room!" Said Wanda. Calum was busy fighting with cat "listen to me Buckey didn't kill your father just stop okay there's no need to fight!" Said Calum. "No Calum it's time to surrender yourself!" Said King T'Chaka. Calum wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed in because he always fights for everything that was important to him.

"Listen to me okay your father death do you really want him to remember you like this?" Asked Calum. "Why should you care?" Asked King T'Chaka. "Because I think you should fight me and my family was killed but you don't see me fight do you?" Asked Calum. Wanda used her powers and she flew the BlackPanthet into the stack of boxes.

Calum heard a huge explosion and saw a truck being flung at Rhodes The Doctor looked at Calum. "Run I've got the Tardis inbound in the hanger bay!" He said. Everyone started running towards the hangbay. "Doctor Calum I know what you think is doing is good but for the collective good you must stop now!" Said Vision.

"What do we do now?" Asked Sam. "We fight." Said Calum. The group started to charge at one another "they not stopping?" Said Spiderman. "Then we should fight!" Said Tony. They fight Calum was fighting Spiderman they had a similar hand to hand combat. "Damn kid you know how to move!" Said Calum. "Well thanks, but you know that you will never make it to the Tardis!" Said Spiderman.

"How do you know about the Tardis?" Asked Calum. "It's on the internet in my school books." Said Spiderman. "You know that there is no talking in a fight!" Said Calum. Calum started to punch him but he was quite good at dodging punches. "Okay, this is getting on my nerves!" Said Calum.

"Giving up?!" Asked Spiderman. "Nope!" Said Calum. Calum used his sonic and to chop down the walkway "you got heart kid I'll give you that where are you from?" Asked Calum. He crossed his arms tugged on his coat "Queens." Said Spiderman. "East London." Said Calum. "Find me some time." Said Calum.

"Calum we need to get to QuinJet and you need to get to the Tardis!" Said Steve. The explosions were everywhere as Calum was by Wanda side she was beautiful and very sexy in that outfit great thought Calum. "I've got an idea it's big idea it's big but I can't hold it for very long. But on my signal I want you to run like hell. And if I split myself in half we'll don't come back for me!" Said Scott.

"What is he going on about do you do this all the time?" Asked the Doctor. "Yes, I do sometimes I did it in a lab once on my signal run like hell!" Said Scott. Scott landed on Rhodes. "Wow!" Said the Doctor. "Whole Shit!" Said Spiderman. "Okay, tiny dude is big now!" Said Rhodes.

"Wanda run!" Said Calum. "Just like old times!" She said. Wanda and Calum found the Doctor. "Right we should be getting closer to the Tardis okay. Now then Calum I am going to need you to go to Serbia it very important." Said The Doctor. Calum was very confused about why the Doctor wanted him to go was there something that he was hiding from him. "Doctor why?" He asked. "Trust me this is not the fight here you need to go and help you are an Avenger go!" Said the Doctor. Calum kissed Wanda goodbye knowing it would be his last kiss he shared.

"Calum what are you doing asked?" Asked Steve. "Remembering how my best friends are now come on let's go now!" Said Calum. Then he saw the tower falling he saw his wife holding on to the tower. "Wanda!" He said. "You are not going to stop?" Asked Natasha. "No... Please, you got to understand I didn't want any of this I swear to you as a friend." Said Calum.

"I believe you now run!" Said Natasha. "Natasha your my new best friend you know that." Said Calum. Steve and Buckey and Calum went inside the Jet Calum put his seatbelt on and he was flying away from the fighting. "Calum I love you." Said Wanda. "I love you..." Said Calum. They flew away from the fight and onwards to Serbia.


	11. Calum final battle

As Calum and Steve and Bucky flew the jet to Siberia Calum knew that the Doctor was up to something he knew and something was coming and he knew what was about to happen. Steve landed the jet he looked at Calum, he had a bit of respect for him because of all things that happened with Clara and his brother he remembered. How angry he was, how he wanted to kill them, but Wanda was there to calm him down and the Doctor was too.

"Okay, we are here now then this finding Zemo and stop him before more people die." Said Calum.

"Fair point." Said Bucky.

"Right then, here we go." Said Calum.

Calum opened the door with the sonic. Calum saw the base it was a long corridor and Calum looked to see a different side, it was very bad looking and he looked at the place it was dark and know one had been there for years.

"Gate of a problem we got another life form I hope it's not an alien life form hoping it's not a Dalek. Or pray to god it's not a Cyberman or at lest a friendly." Said Calum.

"Sounds like I am missing out." Said Bucky.

Calum and Steve Bucky got into their defensive position Calum pointing his new sonic screwdriver at the door, wondering who was going to come through the doors Calum was surprised when he saw Tony opening the doors in his iron suit looking at them. He was wondering what he was doing here.

"Stark." Said Calum.

"Listen you and the Doctor where right about Zemo he was the man behind the attacks on U.N I have called Unit and they are on the way." Said Tony.

"So for once are you saying that you are wrong?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I am wrong I was wrong. Because I knew that the Zemo was behind it all and I did tell Ross and he didn't believe me so I came here to make peace." Said Tony.

"Well, that's big of you Tony Stark, but right now we need to stop Zemo right now before he kills again." Said Calum.

Tony, Steve and Bucky and Calum came to a huge circle to see men and women and a deep sleep Calum scanned them with this sonic screwdriver. He looked at Steve before he could say anything someone was speaking into the microphone.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have any more of you lot running around the place I had to make sure of it". Said Zemo.

"Zemo I take it." Said Calum.

Calum looked at him through the bullet proof glass he looked at him knew that he was dangerous. He was a threat to him and to his family and friends he had to be stopped.

"Don't even try this door had been built up to stand at least 10 thousand megaton blast and this place is even time lord proof I know about the time lords. I never thought I would be talking to one I know what you are Calum." Said Zemo.

"Your world is about to be torn apart Calum I have been thinking about this for a long time to see you fail and because you are going to fail you are only 18 the same age as your brother was who is immortal. Yes, I know about that your brother and his wife." He said.

"Well, why did boom the UN?" Asked Calum.

"It's part of my method I know it's harsh to think a king had to die thinking about it Calum have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" Asked Zemo.

"No, because I don't have to lie, but if you come out now I might go easy on you because of all the people you have killed!" Said Calum.

"O what about you Calum you have killed people yourself, don't deny it, but you once tried to stop a killer yourself and even this is related to Tony so Stark I'd like to look at this." Said Zemo.

Calum was on the tape trying to talk to Bucky before he killed Tony mum and dad Tony was devastated by the tape he looked at Calum and Steve before he asked them the question.

"Did you and the Doctor know about this?" Asked Tony.

"Yes, but Tony it was a fixed moment in time there was nothing we could have done." Said Calum.

"Well, I guess that we have reached a crossroads." Said Tony

Tony lunged at Bucky as they began to fight Calum knew this was going to happen. He had to do something at least because he knew he was his friends he pointed his sonic screwdriver at Tony amour messing with his controls.

"Damn it!" Said Tony.

"This has to end, Stark there's been enough death and destruction and now this it pleases. I am begging you don't give him what he wants to please!" Said Calum.

"I don't care what you want he killed my mom and you did nothing to stop it!" Said Tony.

Tony flew towards Bucky he was still climbing the wall to get out of the Tony wrath Steve flew his shield at Tony he was climbing the walls. Calum puked his sonic screwdriver out and killing Tony equipment.

"Screw it I'll eye ball it!" Said Tony.

He fired at the door, closing it and Calum was doing his best to help. But there's been nothing he could to stop Tony he was a friend also but he had no choice but to stop if the truth of the war.

"Tony please stop this!" Said Calum.

"Get back Calum don't make me kill you!" Said Tony.

"We can do this all day!" Said Steve.

Steve and Tony still fight and he was still not backing down Calum pulled his sonic screwdriver out. But Tony flew towards him starting hitting with his suit Calum backed down from this he looked at Tony and Steve and Bucky his body was broken and his mind to. He began to walk away from them.

"What's the matter can't you take a punch? You don't deserve to be an Avenger that's right, you don't deserve to be one!" Said Tony.

Calum called the Doctor he knew he was done. The Doctor landed the Tardis around him, he didn't say a word to him he knew something was up his faith was gone, he could see as a father but he bothers not to say anything to him.

A few weeks later.

Calum was with Wanda in the Tardis, his kids were still in shock about what happened to thief family and friends the Doctor knew Earth wasn't safe for him with Ross still wanting to him but put behind bars. The only safe place for him was school and space Wanda knew she had to let her husband go and get on with his life. Calum took Wanda by the hand she looked at her and said.

"I love you know that right?" Asked Calum.

"Yes, I know that part. I loved you from the fist moment I met you and I know things haven't been easy for us but we are a family now but… I don't want to do now because you're leaving me and I can't watch that so I know I have to be strong for you and for the kids." Said Wanda.

"It's space and school you can come and see when ever you want to and the kids I want that you are the only the girl I want to have no one can ever come close to you you are smart brave not to mention sexy." Said Calum.

"I love you Calum please tell me everything will be okay?" Asked Wanda.

"It will be okay, I promise you that."

So I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, but I was hoping that I was going to put April and Calum in the spin of series Class but I might not know. And leave it as the series is because what I am going to do is make the kids become Calum friends.

And plus Avengers infinity War is coming out new year so hear is the list of characters in that story please note Class and Doctor Who will crossover in GOTG2

Character in Avengers.

Black panther?

Spider-Man?

Ant-Man

Wanda

Vision

Tony Stark

Doctor Strange in Class mentioned

Thor

Hulk

The Doctor

Bill?

Calum

April

Tanya

Ram

Matteusz

Charlie

Quill

Rocket

Groot

Drax

Gamora

Peter Quil

That's the list so far the first episode of class will be written over the weekend at some point Civil War will be mentioned again at the end of the story also and plus The Guardians will show up at the end of the first episode.


	12. Class for tonight we might die

Doctor who and Avengers spin of series Class please note I don't own any of the characters nor storyline or characters. All belong to the BBC and Marvel characters belong to Marvel.

As Calum pulled the lever of the Tardis, he looked at his father the Doctor made sure his son had everything he needed for his first day of school. Calum opened the door to the Tardis to Coal Hill school Calum was trying his best to keep a promise. To his wife and kids go back to school and complete his studies Calum saw a poster for a school prom, he has never been to one before a girl similar to his age looked at him.

"Are you interested in prom?" She asked him.

"When is the prom by the way?" Asked Calum.

"The prom is on Friday night." Said the girl.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" He asked her.

"April what's your name?" She asked him.

"Calum Song I know it's a weird name." Said Calum.

Calum looked at the school, it's been ages since he was a school student and he had a normal life, at least he looked at April again he had nothing else to say to her. It was complicated at the moment he was a married man and still it was hard to make friends considering he was an Avenger and Guardian of the Galaxy.

"Right I think we've better gone to class then." Said April.

"You are right about that." Said Calum.

Calum meets another girl named Tanya she was about 14 she skipped a year because she was smart Calum had a bit of a respect for her Calum sat down next to April and Tanya and then he saw Charlie the boy he saved. From his previous adventure with Guardians Calum pulled his book out from his backpack he noticed that his sonic screwdriver was there. He had a few updates to it also Calum looked at the teacher she was teaching him today.

"Well would you all look at you the best of the best the future, of course, and you look so young and boring as well. Calum Song please put your phone away or else." Said the woman.

"Yep, sure, whatever." He put it in his pocket.

Calum began to write in his book again he noticed someone was flicking paper at him it was starting to annoy him just a tiny bit he tried his best stop it he was still angry about what happened in the Civil War with Tony Stark of course here nobody cared if you are an Avenger or not.

Look, will you stop doing that!" Said Calum.

"Wow, you jump quickly to anger don't you?" He said.

"Leave him alone, he's trying to do his work!" Said April.

"Thanks, I can fight my own battles thank you." Said Calum.

"Oh look at you the hard man." Said the boy.

"What's your name by the way?" Asked Calum.

"The names Ram." He said I.

"Okay Ram if you annoy me with your childish attitude I will send you to the deepest part of the galaxy where you will spend the rest of your days being chased by some freaky creature that will want to skin you alive I am making myself clear?" He asked him.

"Man, what you are and why I am even talking to you nerds?" Asked Ram.

Later on, after the lesson Calum sat down to have his lunch April and Tanya and Charlie joined him. Calum and the others talked about normal things. Calum was nice though April but he did notice the ring on his finger so he was a married man.

"How can you be married?" Asked April.

"People can get married at 16 you know." Said Calum.

"Who are you married to?" Asked Tanya.

"Top secret unfortunately look you guys are nice people and all but my life is dangerous and people get killed if they hang out with me." Said Calum.

"Well, nothing happened so far so that's a bonus." Said Tanya.

The guys just laughed at Tanya joke Calum did to this is what he wanted. To have a normal life and be happy for once without having people to save or being a superhero he just wanted friends his age. So that he can hang out with and stuff he loved Wanda of course but that was different.

"So like the prom does everyone have dates?" Asked Calum.

"I don't have one yet?" Said April.

"That reminds me, can you help me decorate the hall tonight?" Asked April.

"Sure, I've got nothing going on tonight I'll text my dad later on just left him no okay. What time do you want me to help?" Asked Calum.

"After school would nice." Said April.

After school Calum made a stop at a memorial of names of teachers. That passed on there was two names of Calum pass that he wanted to say hello to Danny Pink and Clara Oslwad Calum placed his hand on her name he felt very bad about her death. Of course it wasn't his fault it felt so long ago now since her death and since she left it was hard. To trust people well new people at least.

"Calum inside the main hall." It said the text.

Calum and April began to decorate the hall for the prom Calum was still getting flashbacks of what happened with Tony Stark saying. That he shouldn't be an Avenger maybe he was right Calum felt a strange sensation like he was being watched.

"Hey did you feel that?" Asked Calum.

"No, I didn't feel anything it is all in your head Calum." Said April.

Then all of the sudden April hand was being grabbed by someone Calum used his sonic screwdriver to try and get her free something was in here with them Calum. Felt it of course, because of his time lord senses.

"What was that thing what was that?" Asked April.

"Never mind that I think we've got bigger problems right now because we are not alone. And I think some or something is about to attempt to attack us, we should run right, now come on." Said Calum.

Calum and April ran towards the corridors of the hall Calum knew Quill might have something, have some idea about what was going on. Calum found Quill and Charlie attack by some shadow creature.

"Wow, okay that's New what are you?" Said Calum.

"Time lord, how that's possible?" Asked the shadow creature.

"Okay, what are you doing here on my planet?" Asked Calum.

"I am looking in the cabinet of souls." It replied.

"April takes this weapon and kill it!" Said Quill.

"Now don't you dare!" Said Charlie.

"I think you should leave right now don't you." Said Calum.

Then April and the shadow creature collapsed Calum scanned them both with his sonic screwdriver and he looked at her "interesting you both share the same heart." Said Calum the shadow creature looked at Calum.

"This isn't over Time Lord!" He vanished into thin air into the time crack.

April and Charlie and Quill Calum were talking about what they should do next. Calum isn't having any experience about fighting creatures alone this was a new experience for him Charlie began to explain about how he and Calum are aliens. And Calum said his part of a team that saves people called Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers.

"What you are part of the Avengers?" Asked April.

"Yes doesn't tell anyone please its very top secret. There was a way and people died lots of people died and the government still wants people to sign a document to say if you have powers then you should sign." Said Calum.

"Well, thanks goddesses have you on our side because right now Calum you're the only one who knows how to deal with this." Said Quill.

"Yes, well we shall talk about it more tomorrow I've got to go home now." Said Calum.

The Tardis was placed outside of Coal Hill the Doctor was waiting for him he knew something was up, he to be sure But he was his son so he had no choice in the matter anyway Calum went to straight to bed he was tired and nervous about the prom. Tomorrow night will come Calum was dressed up nice and smart he wore a black tuxedo and a bow tie as well his hair was brushed back to.

"Hey, you made it man." Said April.

"Yes, we should keep an eye on our shadows because they still could be here." Said Calum.

"True." She said.

"How's you've a heart?" Asked Calum.

"Still fine, I guess I get out of breath now and then but am doing fine." Said April.

"What's with the signs?" Asked Matteusz

"I don't know about the stings but tonight we dance or might die." Said Charlie.

The party went on for sometime Calum didn't know what to think about dancing he never danced. Before he was quite bad at it Tanya joined them as well April and they had a cat so far so good he thought nothings gone wrong.

April has been on the floor everyone was just looking at her Calum was very upset about the whole thing he began to scan her. "April just looks at me, okay." Said Calum, he was just trying to help is friend from dying.

"I'll be right back I've got to call someone you two just make sure she's okay." Said Calum.

Calum left the party he pulled his phone out and made the call to the Doctor and the Avengers of course he saw Ram limping his leg was cut off. Calum scanned his wound Ram was upset about something.

"He killed her he just killed her without hesitation and he didn't even think about it he just.. Killed Her." He said.

"Listen to me, do you know where he went it's very important that I know where he went." Asked Calum.

"He went back to the main the hell you better stop him before he kills someone else." Said Ram.

"Right good idea." He said.

Calum ran back to the back, he saw the others behind him the shadow creatures were all forming a line Calum knew that this was it, he was going to die "Well then I've guessed we got no choice now but to die well." Said Quill.

"You know I didn't think that was possible dying well. Well, you might as well did well then might you by the way. O my this is a big clean up job mind you I use to be the caretaker here before things got fancy." Said the Doctor.

"You know who I am yes?" Asked the Doctor.

"You are the destroyer of worlds." He said.

"Yes, but most people just call me the Doctor and I didn't come alone, I think you should know what type of people you are dealing with okay." Said the Doctor.

"Sorry, sorry we are late traffic was horrible." Said Scott.

"What's going on?" Asked Charlie.

"Yes, I should explain this world is mine I am an Avenger so are they." Said Calum pointed at the others coming through the back of the hall April Tanya Quill and Charlie Matteusz just looked on very confused about the whole thing.

"Can you see what you are dealing with here the world is protected by them and me so don't even think about trying to invade this planet." Said the Doctor.

"We have come to the cabinet of soles." He said to him.

"I know what that is, it can be used to be a weapon." Said the Doctor.

"Yes to wipe us all out, that's why we've come to it." Said the shadow king.

"Well, I am sorry, but you can't have it, it's empty I checked, there's nothing inside the cabinet it's all empty." Said Charlie.

"Then why did you take it?" The shadow kin leader asks.

"I took in memory of my people that's why I took it." Said Charlie.

The Doctor noticed something odd about the young girl standing next to his son Wanda saw that she was not looking so good "you have been busy have you you both share the same heart." Said the Doctor.

"Fine then I will just take her with me." Said the Shadow Kin leader.

"Now you leave us alone or I'll make you we both share the same heart that means we both die." Said April.

"Fine you are willing to risk yourself?" Asked the Shadow Kin leader.

"Well, now since you, won't you leave then I guess we have to take you down." Said Wanda.

"Now that's not going to happen because you see I know what type of people you are you see you are stuck. Even in your simplest of form you can't move at all not unless there are no." Said the Doctor.

"Shadows." Said Tanya.

"I thought that would work." Said Tanya though.

"You thought correctly, but you just needed a bit more juice." Said the Doctor.

The lights went on full blast "you haven't seen the last of us!" He said the Shadow Kin leader left "I know I get that a lot." Said the Doctor. The others left to go after the Shadow Kin leader.

They chased them down the corridor until they found him blocked by the crack in the wall Calum pointed his sonic screwdriver at them the Shadow kin leader looked at the Doctor and the Avenger.

"What are you going to do Doctor kill us both and the Avengers I have a message for you all Thanos is coming for you and he's not happy." He said.

"April duck." Said Ram.

"I'll find you I will." Said the Shadow kin leader.

Ram leg was missing it was messy as Calum was looking at all the files on the screen in the Tardis, he wondering if Thanos was looking for the stones god help them if he was looking for them Wanda looked beautiful then ever.

"You should stay and help them." Said Wanda.

"Good I need to that's I'll be back in a second." Said Calum.

"How's Ram?" Asked April.

"Doing fine Doctor what are we going to do now?" Asked Calum.

"Well, they need protection and who better than you of course and time has gotten a look at your faces and I can't be everywhere and time never forgets." Said the Doctor.

"Um, Doctor you can't be serious. At the end of the day they all just children I need someone with more skills than them and your child." Said Quill.

"That's okay, you can help them." Said The Doctor.

"Look, I can't fire guns I can't use screwdrivers!" Said Quill

"Your brain misses Qilll that will be your weapon o come on now it's not that worse than taking all these exams theses days I think you all going to get on just fine. And yes, I know all about human sacrifice." Said the Doctor.

"You got your leg back." Said Tanya.

"No, it's a robotic leg one of giant centipedes they are brilliant with legs you have to treat it like your own leg." Said the Doctor.

"What about football?" Said Ram.

"A very boring sport now darts that's a sport you should consider maths and alcoholic beverages now that's a sport now Calum Tardis now you will see your friends in the morning still it could be worse doing all these exams that my son has to these days see you around. Or you might meet some other of my son's friends from time to time, so good luck." Said the Doctor. Calum pulled the lever of the Tardis and the leaver of the Tardis and vanished into thin air.


	13. Class coach with the dragon Tattoo

Doctor Who Spin-off Class the Avengers Spin off The coach with the dragon tattoo.

As Calum opened the door to the Tardis he gave Wanda, a kiss on the lips goodbye he, loved her and she loved him, and he loved her. Calum closed the door he saw Charlie and April first thing he waved at them they waved back Calum lessons didn't start until 8:00. Calum did text April about what happened with the Shadow Kin he sat down on the step next to them to talk about how to deal with the cracks in time and space Ram just ignored them become he was still upset about what happened before.

"What about the Shadow Kin? Will they come back?" Asked Tanya.

"No but if they do we're no how to fight them, and I know how to fight them, but we might have to deal with more aliens." Said April.

"True but your shearing a heart with their leader." Said Calum.

"What about Ram?" Asked Tanya.

"Okay, then I will talk to him." Said Charlie.

"Don't think that's such a good idea he's is grieving about his girlfriend I should know about grieving so don't do anything Charlie to let him do his own things." Calum.

Charlie went to him, but he didn't want to know Calum went to his lessons along with the others. Calum looked down at his papers Quill was passed a book to him, and there was a man there looking the book Calum was smart, and he knew he was smart he looked at the question before he began to answer them.

"Hi man, how are you?" Asked Charlie.

"Look just go away, man!" Said Ram.

"Look I was only trying to help you." Said Charlie.

As Ram knocked the books out if his hands he left them. Calum went to his lesson his first lesson of the day was maths as he started writing stuff down he keeps remembering the war and the stuff he keeps thinking about it all.

"April April April ask me this question do you think that I am a good man?" He asked her.

"I think so I don't think you done anything wrong." He said to her.

"Why do you ask that question?" Asked Tanya.

"Take a look at this." He said to them.

He saw a image of Sokiova saying "two years on." It said Calum looked a away the news headline he the headline about he looked at the others and wondering what happened at Sokvia and what happened on the UN boomings

"We should get the next lesson we can talk about later on." Said Charlie.

"It's nothing to talk about." He said to him.

"Well then let's not talk about sometimes your going to talk about what happened in all of the thous events." Said Tanya.

"Good point but we should go." He said to April.

The lessons went by smoothly of course it did he went to have luck by himself he went outside to see the beautiful sun outside everything was so boring going to school learning he didn't notice Wanda sneaking up on him.

"Hay." He said to him.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?" He asked her glad to see

His wife.

"Just thought you might be lonely." Said Wanda.

"I am not I just wanted to be alone after what happened at the prom and stuff and you should have come with me as my plus one?" He asked her.

Wanda kissed him he kissed her she liked it she liked the way he kissed her he stroked his brown hair thought his fingers he smiled at her she smiled at him they where happy to be together since they have kids and stuff.

"Right so why are you here?" Said Calum.

Calum saw Ram running out of the back of the school he had a terrified look on his face like he saw something horrible. Ram explained he saw a dead body he looked at them and Wanda he didn't know her but he looked shocked by her.

"It was right here I swear to you it was like a dragon of some sort and the was skinned alive she was okay she didn't deserve to die." Said Ram.

Calum scanned the area Wanda was just watching the area she has never been in a school before maybe she could come to school with Calum and protect her husband and friend Calum stopped scanning.

"Interesting there's some aline active here." Said Calum.

"Then we should find the Doctor and find out what it is." Said Wanda.

"No, we can find out ourself." Said Calum.

"Coach." Said Ram.

"What are you three doing back here and you have never Sen your face before what's your name?" He asked Wanda.

"Wanda Maximoff," she said to him.

"Well, Wanda your not a student so you should leave before I call the police." Said coach Dawson.

"Fine, I'll leave." Said Wanda.

Calum ran after her she smiled before she looked at her husband he was happy for the first time in a long time after the death of Clara and the death of his family he was happy again because he found someone. To love and protect and keep safe but with stuff going on at the school he need to keep them safe and he loved her and his children.

"I should go I'll see you tonight okay." Said Wanda.

"No, wait there's something I need you do first thou." Said Calum.

"Sure anything." Said Wanda.

"This sonic find out was going on I'll give my friend the reading tonight okay I love you, Wanda." He said to her.

"I love you." She said to him.

Calum saw Wanda leave he went back to his lesson he find out about the dragon thing tonight if it's true of course Ram was waiting for him when he got back he was wondering if he found anything.

"No nothing my wife will scan later on." Said Calum.

"She's pretty hot your wife." Said Ram.

"I saw you looking at her." Said Calum.

Later on Calum came home to the Tardis Wanda was looking at the scans of his screwdriver Wanda saw Calum entering the bedroom she smiled as he saw him he was very handsome and he was a good lover.

"You will be impressed by what I found." Said Calum.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I am thinking about our kids and the others because I am afraid of losing them." Said Calum.

Wanda looked at her husband. She placed her hands close to his face looking at his handsome features on his face Calum smiled at her he kissed her she kissed him back they didn't stop kissing Wanda liked the felling of his lips on hers he loved the feeling of everything she wanted to have sex with him.

"Leave it." Said Wanda.

"It's Tanya." He said.

Wanda was upset that she was wasn't going to have sex with her husband but she can wait worth it he was always worth it.

"Hay have you from Ram yet?" Asked Tanya.

"No not yet I found something about the dragon what about what do you think?" He asked her.

"Well, I and April saw it killed the head teacher and then it was gone the blood marks and everything else it was scary." Said Tanya.

Calum got a second call it was from April then Ram and Charlie he looked at the drawing that Charlie did it was a dragon Calum looked at he told the Doctor to go to the school Wanda joined the other outside.

"Why in England is it always so cold?" She asked them.

"No idea." Said Charlie.

"Where's is Matteus?" Asked Tanya.

"Grounded what ever that means?" Said Charlie.

The group went to find the coach Calum used his sonic to find the coach he was looking for any clues until he found him putting some skin in a bag Calum looked shocked he looked angry about this he went to him.

"Well, what's happened here?" Said Calum.

"Really is that it?" April asked.

"I didn't really have an opening that's it." Said Calum.

"You kids shouldn't be here and I thought I would call the police on an Avenger." Said Dawson.

Wanda just looked at him she was ready to use her powers if she had to. Calum looked at him he began to explain about how the dragon attached his skin Calum looked didn't blink as he told his story Ram was holding his baseball bat in his hands then Quil was chased by a creater.

"Now I am in control of her if you don't kill theses kids then I will hurt her." Said Dawson.

"Then you have to deal with me hi the names Wanda look I know he has your wife I would be upset if my husband was killed or taken be upset she said to the dragon." Wanda was trying to reason with it.

"But she will never be the same again." Said the dragon.

"Then go head kill us! I don't care I've lost so many things in my life so go on then just kill me! See if I care!" Said Ram.

But then the dragon grabbed him and pulling him through the time crack Calum was relived that the dragon was gone Calum walked back with his friends through the school.

"So know one is going to ask about the robot then?" Asked Quill

"Nope wait what robot?" Asked Calum.

"This one." Said Quill.

"Interesting I'll save that for another time I think we get along just fine." Said Calum to Quill.

"What ever time lord." She said to him.

I hoped you like this chapter so please leave a review if you want another chapter it should be soon and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 is in April so that will be up around May or June 2017.


End file.
